


Finding Comfort in Darkness

by ember_rose



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, let Vanitas be happy, this is just plain fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_rose/pseuds/ember_rose
Summary: After a long day of training, Y/N decides to allow the darkness of the night, and of a certain someone, to keep her company for awhile.





	Finding Comfort in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> What is this?? I wrote FLUFF?? I know, I'm shocked too. This can go hand in hand with my other fic, Dark Encounters (very NSFW), but it can also be read as a stand alone one shot! It's written in third person because I originally wrote it with my OC for a writing challenge, and decided to edit it to be a reader insert for your enjoyment.

The crescent moon had found its way high into the night sky by the time a very fatigued and sore young woman settled onto the plush grass of the castle courtyard. After many hours of intense combat training with Master Eraqus and her fellow comrades, Y/N was nothing short of drained. However, instead of heading back inside for a good night’s rest, as Aqua had encouraged her to do, she had glanced up at the starry sky and decided she would let it keep her company for awhile. The tall castle that was the trademark of the Land of Departure seemed to loom over her, though she’d sat as far away from it as she was able to. It was supposed to be a sanctuary for her, to keep her and her light safe from the evils of the world. Lately however, Y/N couldn’t help but feel more protected while she was wrapped in the darkness of the night. 

A gentle wind swept over the courtyard, caressing her exposed skin as strands of (color) hair shifted and swayed with the breeze. Y/N had invited Ven to join her, as he typically did. They often stargazed together, laughing and pointing up at the speckled sky as they tried to guess what kinds of worlds could possibly be out there. Nearly every time they would settle onto their backs for a better view, only for Y/N to end up shaking Ven awake when it was time to head inside. “A hopeless sleepyhead”, as Aqua liked to call him. Training had done a number on all of them, so Y/N wasn’t all that surprised when he apologetically declined her invitation.

So, she sat in quiet solitude, glimmering (color) eyes drinking in the brilliance above her. The night sky was by far her favorite thing about her home, aside from her friends. When she grew weary of the castle walls, she always had a sanctuary out here under the moonlight. Of the few worlds she had visited, the skies all paled in comparison to the Land of Departure. It was just so… _endless_. Y/N stretched her aching legs out in front of her as she leaned back onto her hands. Her muscles seemed to cry out in protest as she moved, and she couldn’t help the pained groan that escaped. 

“Hard day, huh, sweetheart?” a low voice called out from behind her. Y/N jumped, turning her body quickly in response to the unexpected visitor. She relaxed the instant her eyes landed on the familiar masked figure, before settling back down into her previous position and rolling her eyes at his use of the pet name. Only _Vanitas_ could make the word “sweetheart” sound like an insult. She heard him approach her, steps as slow and calculated as ever. He stopped to stand beside her before removing his helmet and propping it against his side. Y/N stole a glance up at him, and her breath caught in her throat as she took him in. Tanned skin softly illuminated in the moonlight, golden eyes speckled and glowing as they reflected the stars above. His midnight colored spikes and black bodysuit only served to camoflauge him against the dark backdrop of the night. He was beautiful, ethereal even. He was- “What are you looking at, loser?”- ...an asshole. 

Y/N scoffed before landing a very half-hearted punch on his thigh. “Just enjoying the view, you jerk,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. She heard him chuckle before he moved to sit down next to her, one leg stretched in front of him and the other bent as he leaned an elbow on it. He was close enough to her that she could feel the warmth radiating off of his body. “So, what are you doing here?” she asked, turning her head to look at him quizzically. He typically only showed up in her bedroom or when she was visiting other worlds, always managing to catch her off guard. Vanitas seemed thoughtful for a moment before he turned to her. He looked her over thoroughly, eyes sweeping down her form in a way that had her blushing before finally moving to lock onto her own. 

“Just thought I’d stop by and see if you’re up for another round,” he finally responded, voice teasing and a cocky grin forming on his face. Y/N stared at him blankly for a moment before it dawned on her what he was referring to, their past few meetings replaying in her head oh so vividly. She felt her face heat up even more as she reached out to shove his shoulder, causing him to bark out an amused laugh. Oh, how he loved to torture her. Not that she could really complain… 

“You really are such a jerk,” Y/N huffed, mouth turning down in a slight pout. She turned her attention back up to the sky, deciding to change the subject. “Hey, what kind of worlds do you think are out there?” she asked, genuinely curious to know what went on in Vanitas’s head. She heard him shuffle around next to her, and suddenly he was laying down and placing his head in her lap. Y/N watched him curiously as he made himself comfortable. His spiky hair tickled her thighs gently, and his heat seeping through her bottoms made her feel warm and content. His bright golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark, and she was lost in the intensity as he gazed up at her. She smiled softly at him in response, hand moving to bury itself in his spikes. Vanitas closed his eyes as she gently carded her hand through his hair, and she felt her heart clench at the intimacy of the whole thing.

“I think they’re all full of idiots, just like every other world I’ve been to,” he eventually replied, voice dripping with disdain. Y/N felt her brow furrow at his response, but she kept sliding her fingers through his soft spikes while she waited for him to continue. “They’re all so clueless. Too focused on the light and cowering away from the darkness, like that’ll save them. Pathetic,” Vanitas crossed his arms over his chest as he finished speaking, his mouth turned down in a frown. Y/N stayed silent as she looked back up at the sky. She was thoughtful as her eyes traced over the endless constellations above them. 

“I don’t think the darkness is so bad,” she said after a long pause. “It’s actually quite beautiful at times,” she carried on, voice barely above a whisper. When she looked back down, she found liquid gold orbs focused on her, gazing at her in something akin to wonder. Y/N smiled again, and gently traced her index finger from his hair, over his forehead, and down the bridge of his nose. She gasped as Vanitas suddenly grabbed her wrist, only for him to pull her hand down and press his soft lips against her knuckles. She felt her heart flutter, and a quiet giggle escaped her as she once again turned her attention back to the sky.

He eventually released her hand and she moved it back up to run her fingers through his hair, the gentle and repetitive movements lulling them both into a deeply relaxed state. Distracted, she failed to notice the way his eyes lingered on her face the entire time, as though he was committing every detail to memory. The world was quiet around them, and in that moment they were able to forget how fragile everything was. Y/N couldn’t help but take note of the way the darkness around them was almost constantly accompanied by glimpses of light. The stars dotting the vast sky. Lightning bugs flickering and fading across the landscape. The moon illuminating the two lovers as they sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the closeness and warmth of each other’s bodies.

A being of darkness and a being of light, drawn together by circumstance and forever intertwined by destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to share your thoughts/opinions/critiques with me! <3


End file.
